Yo quisiera ser
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: inspirado en la cancion del mismo nombre. Phineas detesta al novio de Isabella y ella es lastimada por su propio novio y acude a su amigo de aventuras, pasen y lean


Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.

YO QUISIERA SER

Habían pasado aproximadamente 3 años desde la última invención de Phineas y Ferb, ambos habían regresado a las clases, a su rutina de todos los años, seguían sus vidas aceptos por una cosa, un secreto que nadie salvo una persona conocía, tiempo después como a medio año escolar Isabella García Shapiro había decidido dejar en paz a Phineas y se enamoró de otro chico en la escuela, el mas popular debía decirse, al enterarse Phineas se puso feliz por su amiga o eso quería creer, luego en lo que quedaba de año Phineas e Isabella muy poco hablaban, Isabella solo iba con el cuando se peleaba con su novio.

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas,_

_De amores perdidos._

¡Phineas!-exclamó Isabella corriendo hacia el mencionado, Phineas iba por el pasillo con dirección a su casillero, este se volteó un poco y al ver de quien se trataba se volteó completamente y en eso Isabella se lanzó a abrasarlo mientras lloraba incesablemente.

¿Qué te ocurre Isabella?-preguntó Phineas aun cuando la respuesta ya la conocía la respuesta.

Jefferson y yo volvimos a pelear-comentó llorando en el pecho de Phineas, este frunció el ceño

¿Otra vez? ¡Es la segunda vez en este bimestre!-comentó Phineas furioso-ven conmigo Isabella

Era hora de receso y Phineas llevó a Isabella hasta el patio trasero puesto que ese lugar del centro de estudio no era concurrido, entonces se sentaron juntos en una banca, Isabella se recargó a llorar en el hombro de Phineas.

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_Tu llanto no cesa,_

_Yo solo te acaricio._

Phineas rodeó con su brazo a Isabella tratando de consolarla, no paraba de llorar y eso en parte hacía que el chico se pusiera un poco furioso.

Vamos Isabella, cálmate, todo se arreglar, digo supongo que pelearon por lo de siempre-comentó Phineas, Isabella frunció el ceño-lo… lo siento no quise ofenderte.

No importa, de todas formas tienes razón-admitió Isabella

Pero si tan mal te trata ¿Por qué no terminas con el?-le interrogó Phineas.

Por que lo quiero, el en verdad me gusta, Phineas, ¿Qué debo hacer?-interrogó Isabella con sus ojos aun llorosos, Phineas solo sonrió tiernamente.

_Y me dices ¿Por qué la vida_

_Es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_

_Yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo._

_Me pides mil concejos para protegerte_

_De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido._

Primero quiero preguntarte… ¿Qué tanto lo amas?-le preguntó Phineas mirando a un punto "x" del patio

Sinceramente lo quiero demasiado-comentó Isabella, Phineas se puso serio.

Pero no lo amas, querer y amar son dos cosas distintas-agregó Phineas, Isabella lo miró raro.

¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Isabella, Phineas se sonrojó notablemente.

Ehm, pues digamos que… estoy pasando por algo similar-mintió Phineas, Isabella no se dio cuenta de que el le estaba engañando, en ese momento ella sintió… ¿celos?

Guao-fingió Isabella, no recordaba como era el sentir celos por Phineas.

Mira, si te lastima a diario es porque eres su juguete, si te lastima de ves en cuando es porque lo hace sin intención, y si no te lastima… es porque eres el amor de su vida, así de simple-aseguró Phineas, Isabella estaba asombrada de lo que había dicho, jamás pensó que él sabría tanto del tema.

_Lo que no sabes es que Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Te desvelas y te desesperas, Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_

_Guao, Phineas es… un genio… no pensé que el sabría tanto sobre… amor… ¿Cómo sabe tanto si antes lo único que importaba era el verano?_-se preguntó Isabella en su cabeza mientras miraba a Phineas, este lo notó y se sonrojó.

_¿Por qué me mira de esa forma tan rara?… yo… yo solo quiero ayudarla con su novio… aunque… no me guste la idea, se supone que soy su amigo y debo apoyarla, pero aun así…_-pensó Phineas bajando la mirada.

*-*-*-Flash Back*-*-*-*-*

¡Phineas!-oyó decir de alguien, era Isabella, venía corriendo contenta.

¿Qué ocurre Isabella? ¿Por qué tan contenta?-le preguntó interesado Phineas, Isabella le sonrió.

¿Qué crees? ¡El chico más popular de aquí me ha pedido que sea su novia! ¡Qué emoción!-comentó saltando de alegría, Phineas por su lado se había quedado totalmente sin habla.

Es… es… es estupendo Isabella-le dijo Phineas con una sonrisa fingida, algo le molestaba, Isabella no dijo mas y salió corriendo a contarle al grupo de chicas Fireside, Phineas se quedó ahí de pie, sin decir ni una palabra mas, en eso alguien se acercó a él, era nada mas ni nada menos que Ferb Fletcher.

Algo te molesta-comentó por fin Ferb, Phineas suspiró.

Isabella ya tiene novio… no se porque pero, no puedo sentirme feliz-le dijo Phineas, Ferb solo emitió una palabra,

Celos-dijo simplemente Ferb, Phineas no captó

¿Celos?-repitió Phineas muy dudoso, Ferb asentó con la cabeza-¿crees que tengo celos del novio de Isabella?... debes estar bromeando-finalizó Phineas

Con eso solo lo afirmaste-dijo Ferb-ella te gusta pero no sabes como decirlo o expresarlo

Phineas se quedó mudo, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, en parte Ferb tenía toda la razón, después de todo era su hermano y lo conocía muy bien, mas de lo que los demás piensan que lo conocen, Phineas suspiro.

Está bien, tu ganas ¿feliz?-interrogó Phineas, Ferb sonrió victorioso.

*-*-*Fin del flash back*-*-*-*

_Todo lo que Ferb dijo…_-dudó Phineas pensando mientras miraba un punto x del lugar.

_Tu te me quedas viendo,_

_Y me preguntas si algo_

_Me esta pasando_

¿Phineas?... tierra llamando a Phineas, Phineas contesta-dijo Isabella moviendo de arriba abajo su mano en frente de Phineas, como este la ignoraba se le ocurrió hacerle algo divertido, entonces tomó suavemente el brazo de Phineas para luego pellizcar fuertemente el brazo del chico, este se sobresaltó para luego sobarse suavemente el brazo donde le hicieron aquella "jugarreta" infantil.

Ouch, ¿Qué rayos pretendes?-interrogó algo enojado Phineas, Isabella rió.

Estabas como ido así que se me ocurrió que podría ser divertido traerte de nuevo a la realidad con un pellizco, ¿te dolió?-preguntó divertida Isabella, Phineas puso un rostro de disgusto

Eres una niñita-lo dijo con propósito de ofender a Isabella, esta lo notó.

Yo seré una niña pero tu fuiste quien cayó en mi broma-dijo feliz la chica, Phineas se puso rojo de la vergüenza, se sentía humillado levemente.

¡Ahora veras niñita!-dijo mientras trataba de agarrarla pero esta se levantó.

Muy lento-dijo entre risas Isabella, pronto Phineas se levantó y empezó a perseguirla, recordaban los buenos momentos juntos cuando eran niños, cuando hicieron su último loco experimento de verano hace ya tres años.

_Y yo no se que hacer,_

_Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_

_Y que solo en mi mente_

_Vivas para siempre..._

En eso por fin Phineas logra agarrarla de la cintura y ambos caen al suelo entre risas y jadeos de agotamiento, cayeron uno al lado del otro, trataban de recuperar el aliento, fue ahí donde todo cambió, Phineas miró bien los ojos de Isabella, siempre era lo que mas le gustaba de ella, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

_Yo… yo… no debo… ella es inalcanzable y eso debo respetarlo, yo no puedo…_-sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la llegada de Jefferson el cual al ver a Isabella al lado de Phineas se enfureció, el bien conocía su historia

¡Isabella! ¿Qué haces al lado de él?-preguntó como regañándola

¡Jefferson!-exclamó Isabella mirando al mencionado

Ella vino conmigo por que soy SU amigo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, el hecho de que tengamos diferencias no quiere decir que debamos meterla a ella, ¿o no cerebrito?-se burló Phineas, Jefferson frunció el ceño.

Lo que pasó hace un año en la feria de ciencias es pasado, lo que importa es que ahora te alejes de mi novia o me las pagarás-ordenó Jefferson

Tranquilos los dos, Jefferson Phineas es un amigo de infancia-dijo Isabella

Pues ya no mas, porque si te veo andando con el terminamos ¿me oíste?-amenazó severamente el otro.

Pues si yo fuera el novio de Isabella la trataría mejor de lo que tú lo haces, tarado-finalizó Phineas

Eso no te incumbe-gritó Jefferson, Phineas se puso de pie.

Claro que me incumbe porque a mi me gusta Isabela ¿oíste? ¡ME GUSTA Y QUE QUEDE GRABADO EN TU PEQUEÑO Y DIMINÚTO CEREBRO!-dijo Phineas, Isabella no pudo evitar abrir mucho sus ojos al oír eso de Phineas.

Pues te arrepentirás-dijo Jefferson, este se lanzó contra Phineas intentando conectarle un golpe, Phineas lo bloqueó, de algo le sirvió el haber aprendido artes marciales para enfrentarse a Bufford.

Inútil-dijo por fin Phineas, torció levemente el brazo del otro pero de forma que sintiera dolor, no dejaría que nadie lastime a Isabella de nuevo.

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_

¡Basta los dos!-comandó Isabella, ambos se detuvieron y por último Isabella retomó la palabra-Jefferson terminamos, no eres para mi si me impides estar con mis amigos, en cuanto a ti Phineas… no debiste protegerme… gracias-dijo sin mas Isabella, en eso Jefferson derrotado se retiró dejando solos a los dos chicos como al principio.

¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-le preguntó Isabella, Phineas no dijo nada, después de un momento de silencio suspiro.

Supongo porque no quería que se perdiera la amistad o porque tenía miedo-explico, de repente sintió los labios de Isabella posarse en los suyos y correspondió al beso.

Entonces hagamos esto desde el principio-dijo Isabella, Phineas se ruborizó, seguro este sería el principio de una bella relación.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


End file.
